Wings Of Destiny
by MizukiTenshi
Summary: RXC, a little bit of AionXRosette and AionXOC. A little bit of rewriting the story at first only. This is my first CC fic so bear with me please.


**_Wings of Destiny-Chrno Crusade Fanfic_**

**_Prologue_**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Chrno Crusade or ever will goes off sobbing**

It was 1991; Ewan Remington had seen Aion over ten years ago. After adopting Joshua, he had managed to restore Joshua back to his original mind. Joshua was happily married to Azmaria who had also been his pillar of strength as his state of mind returned to its original state.

Ewan had returned to the Order, after the death of Azmaria and Joshua and left their children and grandchildren knowing they were safe thanks to Azmaria and Joshua's brilliant grandson and his mines which led them on the path of the rich, to help the Order with the search for a new group of apostles.

That night, the sister at the Seventh Bell orphanage, called the order since she found out that one of the children had the power to heal others since he had healed his twin sister that afternoon when she had accidentally cut herself while helping her prepare lunch. All this rung a bell inside Ewan's head, it was close enough to what happened at the order those years before, he quickly thanked the sister and prepared to go to the orphanage the very next day.

That fine spring day, Ewan took his vehicle and drove to the Seventh Bell orphanage; he found his heart pounding unsure of what he would find. Apparently, the woman misunderstood his intentions and apparently, she told the reincarnated Rosette and Joshua that Ewan was going to take away Joshua. As a result, Rosette dragged Joshua off into the forest and they stumbled upon Mary Magdalene's tomb.

"Joshua, I feel as though we've been here before…what do you think?" Rosette whispered as they treaded carefully inside that dark tunnel.

Chrno in his fully transformed form was watching from a ledge after he got back from his job since he had nothing to do since he found that he lived but Rosette didn't, he had put his horns back and thus, he did not perish. He transformed back to his twelve-year-old form before he decided to approach Rosette and Joshua for the second time in his life.

"Joshua, did you hear something?" Rosette whispered as brave as she was.

Joshua laughed, his sister was always so brave and headstrong but this time she seemed afraid, before he started coughing badly again. Rosette shook off the fear she felt and got overly concerned for her younger twin again.

"Rosette, don't worry. I feel great; all this adrenaline makes me feel really wonderful." Joshua said giving Rosette a half-smile.

The two children walked into Mary Magdalene's tomb, where they saw a bouquet of freshly picked flowers lay on top of her coffin. Joshua walked forward trying his best to decipher the name of the person who was buried there. Rosette followed cautiously behind, since he didn't want her brother to be hurt. She was concentrating as hard as Joshua that they both failed to hear Chrno slip in through the open door.

"Hello, why are you here?" Chrno asked as he struggled to contain his feelings after discovering that the young girl in front of him was actually the same Rosette he had fallen in love with those years age.

"Uh…Hi, we stumbled upon this tomb by mistake, sorry if we damaged anything." Rosette replied as she struggled with her own internal emotions of seeing Chrno again.

"May I ask who you are?" Joshua said with a look of extreme curiosity in his eyes.

"Sorry, it was rude of me not to introduce myself, I'm Chrno, I'm a devil or to put it more accurately, a Sinner." Chrno said trying to keep his voice normal.

"Really, does that mean you're evil, powerful and everything?" Joshua blurted out, his curiosity completely piqued. Rosette on the other hand, decided not to fire a whole bunch of questions, but to offer him some of the food they had taken.

"Isn't this so touching…" came a cold voice from behind the group.

"Aion…" Chrno growled as he turned around to see an eagle perched on the ledge he had hid himself.

"Ah yes, Chrno. I see you still haven't changed your mind…this time I've come to take them both instead of wasting four years." Aion said softly.

Rosette and Joshua were reeling from the shock, of the eagle talking that they said nothing. 'This voice seems so familiar' Rosette thought.

"Mary Magdalene, Apostle of Hope. Come." Aion said making his voice low and hypnotic.

"I won't let you take them again!" Chrno snarled as he changed to his full form. He took the hands of the two and led them outside, with Aion not far behind. When they were outside, Chrno led the two to a safe place before he attacked Aion, but when he turned his back, he heard a rustle of wings and Aion had disappeared together with Joshua and almost got away with Rosette too, surprisingly Aion had let Rosette fall into Chrno's arms at the last minute. Ewan appeared unexpectedly.

"It is so good to see you again Chrno." Ewan said as Rosette watched Chrno transform back to his twelve-year old form.

"You've come to take my brother away, right. Well, you can't take him now, he's gone." Rosette said softly, giving Remington a long hard stare.

"Actually, I've come to take you both away. I understand that you're Rosette Christopher, descendent of Azmaria Hendric and Joshua Christopher unless I'm wrong." Ewan said, silently overjoyed at the prospect of having Rosette and Chrno around.

"I wouldn't really count on that. The present Sister Kate would like to train you up, Rosette. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you, Chrno, and I'm sure they'd welcome you back. However, as a minister again, I'll just help them train you up since I understand both of you better than they do. Do you wish to return to the orphanage, to pack your things? " Ewan smiled.

"No thanks. I want to walk back and admire this place before I leave." Rosette said.

"Okay. Then I'll go and settle some matters with the sister first." Ewan said, getting into his car.


End file.
